Anastasia Tremaine
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|thumb|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Meia-irmã de Cinderela, irmã mais nova de Drizella, filha da Lady Tremaine, esposa do Padeiro |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim (primeiro filme), boa (a partir do segundo filme) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Encontrar o verdadeiro amor |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa de Cinderela (primeiro e segundo filme), Castelo de Cinderela (terceiro filme) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Lady Tremaine (mãe) Drizella (irmã mais velha) Cinderela (meia-irmã) O Padeiro (marido) Pai de Cinderela (padrasto, falecido) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Homens sensiveis, comida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interprete | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Emma Rigby (em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Lucy Punch (em Caminhos da Floresta) Holliday Grainger (no filme de 2015) Mekenna Melvin (em Once Upon a Time) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Lucille Bliss Tress MacNeille Gina Tuttle |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Suzy Kirbi (filme original) Márcia Morelli (nas continuações) Silvia Suzy (apenas em Caminhos da Floresta) Lhays Macêdo (apenas no filme live-action de 2015) |} Anastasia Tremaine é a mais jovem meia-irmã de Cinderela, a também irmã mais nova de Drizella, e filha mais nova da Lady Tremaine, no filme de 1950, Cinderela e suas duas continuações. Ela foi dublada por Lucille Bliss no primeiro filme, e atualmente é dublada por Tress MacNeille. Personalidade No primeiro filme, Anastasia foi retratada como sendo tão egoísta e mimada como sua irmã, Drizella. No entanto, sua personagem se desenvolve consideravelmente em Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade e em Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo, mostrando que, enquanto sua irmã e mãe são socialites, ela está mais interessada em encontrar alguém que vai amá-la pelo que ela é. Enquanto ela é realmente deselegante e bastante feia no primeiro filme, quando ela se torna uma personagem mais simpática, ela é retratada como sendo apenas simples (em comparação com a beleza de Cinderela) ao invés de feia. Seu cabelo é visto encaracolados (estilo em cachos longos) e ela é ruiva. Anastasia é baseada em uma das meias-irmãs de Cinderela do conto de fadas de mesmo nome. Aparições ''Cinderela thumb|250px|Anastasia no filme original. Anastasia faz sua primeira aparição no filme ''Cinderela. Como a Lady Tremaine e Drizella, ela passa a maior parte de seu tempo sendo ofensiva e arrogante com Cinderela, tornando a vida da princesa horrível. É mostrado que ela nem sempre concorda com Drizella, e que os dois são propensos a argumentos. Anastasia é mostradao tocando flauta, embora não necessariamente seja boa nisso. Durante a aula, Cinderella apresenta a Tremaine um convite do palácio. Os detalhes do convite é que haverá um baile real deve, e que todas as donzelas do reino foram convidadas. Quando Cinderela percebe que significa que ela pode participar, Anastasia zomba da idéia. Quando ela e Drizella estão se preparando, Anastasia descarta uma faixa cor de rosa, que os ratos usam para fazer um vestido de Cinderela. Naquela noite, Madame Tremaine percebe que o vestido de Cinderela é feito com restos de vestidos de suas filhas, enfurecendo Anastasia, que rasga o vestido de Cinderela em pedaços. Anastasia, em seguida, vai para o baile, junto com sua mãe e irmã, mas assim como Drizella, ela não consegue chamar a atenção do príncipe. Na manhã seguinte, Sra. Tremaine acorda Anastasia, anunciando que o Grão-Duque está chegando à casa; Ele foi condenado a tentar achar uma donzela que possa ter o pé que caiba no sapatinho de cristal de Cinderela, na tentativa de encontrar a menina que o príncipe se apaixonou. Quando o Grão-Duque chega à sua casa para ver se o sapato se encaixa ou não, o pé de Anastasia prova ser grande demais para caber em um sapato de tamanho 4. ''Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade thumb|250px|Anastasia em ''[[Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade.]]No segundo filme, Anastasia é a personagem central de um dos segmentos do filme. Ela parece não ter mudado, até que ela se encontra com o padeiro bonitão da cidade, que se interessa por ela. No entanto, Sra. Tremaine e Drizella desaprovam o estado de plebeu do padeiro, e tentam fazer ela esquecer dele. Como resultado, Anastasia vai contra a sua mãe, pela primeira vez. Quando ela e o primeiro padeiro se encontram, ela fica envergonhada depois que ela é chutada por um cavalo. Cinderela vê e então decide ajudar Anastasia a se unir com o padeiro. Cinderella incentiva Anastasia para seguir seu coração, e também transforma sua meia-irmã. Como resultado, o padeiro pede a Anastasia para a ir a um baile, organizado pela Cinderela. Embora Drizella e Tremaine estejão descontentes, Anastasia é feliz. Seu papel no filme termina com ela dançando com o padeiro no baile, organizado por Cinderela, que é vista dançando com seu príncipe. ''Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo thumb|250px|Anastasia em ''[[Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo.]]O maior papel de Anastasia vem no terceiro filme. Anastasia segue Cinderela e do Príncipe para um piquenique realizado pela Fada Madrinha e pelos ratos. Ela é vista subindo em uma árvore, que logo cai e sem querer, pega a varinha da Fada Madrinha. Ela corre de volta para sua irmã e mãe e mostra-lhes a varinha, dizendo que era a resposta às suas orações. Drizella e Sra. Tremaine são céticas até quando Anastasia acidentalmente transforma a Fada Madrinha, que acompanhou Anastasia para recuperar sua varinha, em uma estátua de pedra. Tremaine usa a varinha para inverter o tempo, para quando o Grão-Duque vem a sua casa com o sapatinho de cristal. Usando a varinha, Sra. Tremaine altera o sapatinho de cristal para que ele caiba em Anastasia. Anastasia é levada para o palácio, onde pretende-se que ela se case com o príncipe. Apesar de que o Príncipe Encantado é certo de que Anastasia não era a garota do baile, suas memórias são alteradas por Tremaine usando a varinha. Mais tarde, Anastasia fala com o Rei, que acha ela uma boa pessoa. Aparentemente, Anastasia é parecida com a falecida esposa do rei, tanto na aparência e na falta de talento na dança. O rei dá um escudo para Anastasia, que ele afirma ser o seu bem mais precioso. Com o tempo, Anastasia percebe que o príncipe não a ama, e começa a questionar os motivos de sua mãe. Enquanto isso, os planos de sua mãe são revelados e as três estão ordenadas para serem presas. Ainda em posse da varinha, Tremaine captura Cinderela, e transforma Anastasia em uma sósia de Cinderela, tornando-a muito bonita. No casamento, no entanto, Anastasia se recusa a casar com o príncipe, para surpresa de todos, incluindo Cinderela, que tinham escapado. Irritada, Sra. Tremaine ameaça transformar as duas meninas em sapos, mas a magia é refletida pela espada do príncipe. Anastasia usa a varinha mágica para reverter os danos. Mais tarde, ela tenta devolver o escudo, mas o rei deixa ela ficar com ele, pois acredita que todo mundo merece um amor verdadeiro. No final do filme, Anastasia agora vive no palácio com a Cinderela, e é vistoa em uma foto com o padeiro do segundo filme. ''O Point do Mickey Anastasia faz inúmeras aparições na série animada "''O Point do Mickey". Anastasia é normalmente encontrada com Drizella ou Lúcifer. Anastasia era também uma parte da quadrilha dos vilões no desenho animado "Vilões da Disney". Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Clorinda_OUAT.png|thumb|250px|Anastasia é a Clorinda em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Anastasia aparece em apenas como participação especial em Once Upon a Time, interpretada por uma atriz desconhecida, como uma habitante da terra dos contos de fadas Floresta Encantada). Uma carruagem é vista estacionando do lado de fora de sua propriedade privada, e ela, vestida com um vestido roxo, com sua mãe, Lady Tremaine e sua irmã Drizella, fazem o seu caminho em direção a ela, usando vestidos de noite. Lady Tremaine entra no carro primeiro, seguida por suas duas filhas. [[Arquivo:Red Queen OW101 EL.png|thumb|250px|Anastasia é a Rainha Vermelha em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland.]] Em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Anastasia reaparece como a Rainha Vermelha, interpretada por Emma Rigby. A Rainha Vermelha interceptar o paradeiro de Cyrus e Alice perto de um penhasco, aonde seus guardas pegam ambos. Durante a batalha, ela entra para o lado e permite que seus guardas fazem a maioria do ataque. Depois de serem derrotados por Alice e Cyrus, a Rainha Vermelha dá um passo à frente e usa sua magia para empurrar Cyrus para fora do penhasco. Desconhecido para Alice, Jafar está esperando abaixo para pegar Cyrus com um tapete mágico. Quando Alice retorna ao País das Maravilhas, a Rainha Vermelha monta em seu ônibus para atender o Coelho Branco. Ela exige que ele venha com ela, e os dois vão para seu castelo. Uma vez lá dentro, ela pergunta ao Coelho se ele trouxe Alice. O Coelho afirma que sim. Por sua vez, a Rainha ordena que ele continue a fazer seu lance, ou então ele será transformado em mobiliário. O coelho se esgueira para longe da Rainha, como ela sorri maliciosamente. Mais tarde, ela encontra Jafar fora na varanda, e informa-o da chegada de Alice e como tudo está indo como planejado. Inesperadamente, Jafar começa a questionar a utilidade da rainha e usa a sua magia para começar a sufocá-la. A rainha consegue suspirar que só ela sabe onde Alice esta, e ele deve ser sábio para se lembrar disso. Jafar relutantemente continua a sufocar ela, e ela pisca-lhe um sorriso triunfante, lembrando-lhe que ele esta em seu mundo, não em Agrabah. A partir do Coelho Branco, ela descobre a garrafa de Cyrus, que é um item procurado, tanto por ela como por Jafar. De acordo com seus deveres para com a reino, a Rainha Vermelha fica na sala do trono quando os peticionários chamam a atenção dela para os seus males. No entanto, depois de um momento, ela expressa o tédio de ouvir os seus problemas, o que causa um alvoroço de seus súditos. De repente, o barulho cessa como os peticionários estão congelados no lugar. A Rainha Vermelha se levanta de seu trono perguntando se Jafar está presente. Jafar aparece e afirma que ele não entende como ela pode ter de ouvir as pessoas durante todo o dia. A Rainha Vermelha responde que é parte do trabalho para conciliar as responsabilidades. Ele pergunta se ela fez algum progresso com a obtenção da localização da garrafa. Timidamente, ela dá uma resposta afirmativa, mas tem dúvidas se Jafar pode fazer o que ele diz que pode fazer, que é dobrar as leis da magia. Enquanto ela tenta se afastar dele, Jafar congela ela no lugar, e friamente afirma que ele é o responsável, e os dois não estão envolvidos em uma parceria. Ele repete a sua pergunta sobre a localização da garrafa. Ela consegue suspirar, embora seja uma mentira, que a garrafa está agora em Mimsy Meadows sob a Árvore Tum Tum. No entanto, Jafar não detecta a sua mentira. Acreditando ter recebido uma resposta adequada, ele remove o feitiço de seu corpo inteiramente. Ao sair, ele repreende-a por não dedicar mais tempo a seus planos. A Rainha Vermelha diz que ela tem responsabilidades como governante e, em resposta, Jafar transforma todos os seus súditos congelados na sala em montes de cinzas, para que ela tem mais tempo. Insensivelmente, ele observa que sua programação é apagada e passeia para fora, enquanto a Rainha Vermelha olha com horror. Depois, ela recebe o Coelho Branco como visitante. Ela questiona-lo ainda mais sobre como ele obteve o conhecimento sobre local do enterro verdadeiro da garrafa. Em suas lembranças, o Coelho Branco lembra que viu Alice e Cyrus enterrando a garrafa. Para a Rainha Vermelha, ele pede sua liberdade depois de fazer tudo o que ela pediu. Em vez disso, ela dá uma repreensão forte e lembra a ele que está no comando. Triunfante, a Rainha Vermelha trata de encontrar Jafar em seu covil interrogando Cyrus, só depois que ele descobriu a localização do frasco ser falsa, e admite a retenção dizendo o paradeiro real da garrafa quando ela está cansada dele segurando todas as cartas do baralho. Como ela é agora a posse da garrafa, a Rainha Vermelha vira o jogo com Jafar e apela a uma mudança em seu relacionamento; começando com a sua própria promoção de lacaio para igual. Diante da humilhação e fúria de Jafar, ela deixa a ferver. Ao retornar ao seu castelo, a Rainha Vermelha, com um sorriso, coloca a garrafa cuidadosamente em uma caixa e bloqueia para a custódia. Ela voltou no terceiro episódio na sexta temporada de Once Upon a Time, e é interpretada por Mekenna Melvin. ''Caminhos da Floresta No filme ''Caminhos da Floresta, de 2014, Anastasia é chamada de Lucinda, e é interpretada por Lucy Punch. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) Anastasia é interpretada por Holliday Grainger no remake do filme de 1950. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|109pxO papel de Anastasia em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep começa muito parecido com seu papel no filme original. Quando um baile é realizado no Castelo dos Sonhos, todas as mulheres solteiras são convidadas para o príncipe encontrar uma noiva. Anastasia, junto com Drizella e Lady Tremaine, tentam impedir que Cinderela possa ir junto, dando-lhe tarefas intermináveis ao fim e impedindo-a de encontrar um vestido adequado. Quando Ven e Jaq fazem isso por ela, ela e Drizella rasgam o vestido dizendo que ela havia roubado seus materiais. Mas seu plano falhou quando a Fada Madrinha faz um novo vestido e uma carruagem de abóbora para Cinderela para transportá-la para o baile. Ela é incapaz de identificar Cinderela durante a festa pois ela está muito longe de Anastasia para ser reconhecida. Depois que o baile passou, o Príncipe Encantado pede ao Grão-Duque para procurar Cinderela com o sapatinho de cristal. Quando ele finalmente chega a sua casa, Anastasia tenta fazer o sapato caber em seu pé de grandes dimensões, mas Cinderela revela-se como a verdadeira dona do sapato. O duque leva Cinderela com ele de volta para o castelo, apenas para ser confrontado por Lady Tremaine e um poderoso Unversed que pretendem dispor de Cinderela. Este ato, no entanto, faz com que as três mulheres sejam atingidas por um dos ataques do Unversed. Aqua em seguida, afirma que eles foram esmagados pela escuridão em seus corações. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Anastasia posando para foto na Disneylândia Paris.Anastasia era originalmente um personagem raro de ser encontrado em parques da Disney. Em anos mais recentes, Anastasia pode ser encontrada no ''Magic Kingdom em uma base diária e muitos outros locais. Anastasia geralmente esta com a Sra. Tremaine e Drizella, ou apenas com Drizella. Junto com Drizella, ela é encontrada em Fantasyland para cumprimentar os visitantes no Magic Kingdom e na Disneylândia Paris. No Walt Disney World, Anastasia às vezes pode ser encontrada no Disney Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, para cumprimentar os visitantes. Durante o Halloween na Disneylândia, Anastasia participa das sessões de encontro com os vilões da Disney. Ela não é tão feia como no filme, no entanto, e pode posar para fotos (às vezes ela e sua irmã olhar extremamente bonito para a pessoa na hora da foto). ''Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party'' Anastasia foi apresentada no desfile Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party no Magic Kingdom, juntamente com Drizella. ''Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade'' Anastasia participa do desfile junto com sua irmã diariamente. ''Disney On Ice'' Anastasia também faz aparições no Disney on Ice. Trivia *A dubladora atual de Anastasia é Tress MacNeille que também faz a voz de Margarida e Primavera. *Na versão original do conto de fadas de Cinderela foi mencionado que uma das irmãs foi realmente um pouco mais agradável com Cinderela que a outra meia-irmã. Esta pode ter sido a inspiração para a personagem nas seqüelas. *Baseado no que é visto nas seqüências, pode-se supor que Anastasia é consideravelmente menos cruel do que a irmã, Drizella, como ela é a única que sempre parece ser mudada. **Anastasia se tornar boa se baseia na maioria das adaptações de Cinderela fazendo uma meia-irmã mais amável do que a outra, o mais óbvio é o filme de 1998 Ever After onde Jacqueline, uma das irmãs, é mais gentil com Danielle (Cinderela). *A forma do pé de Anastasia muda em dois dos filmes. No primeiro filme, foi muito grande porém magro, então no terceiro filme, ele era muito mais gordo. *No clássico de 1950, Anastasia Tremaine é dublada pela atriz Lucille Bliss para a qual, ela foi homenageada 50 anos depois pela Fundação Young Artist com o seu prêmio de ex-estrela infantil "Lifetime Achievement" em Março de 2000. *O penteado nas seqüências é indiscutivelmente semelhante ao de Ariel. Seu cabelo também é muito maior. *Ela também é semelhante a Princesa Amber. Ambos tinham ciúmes de sua irmã adotiva e se tornam amigas depois. *Anastasia é a 4ª vilã a ficar do lado da mocinha, anteriormente foi Iago do Aladdin que mudou de lado depois que traiu o Jafar no filme o Retorno de Jafar, e o segundo foi o Kovu o escolhido do Scar e Zira depois que ele se apaixonou pela Kiara, filha do Simba, e Vitani filha de Zira e irmã de Kovu, depois dos conselhos da Kiara, sobre a luta da mesma espécie no Rei Leão II o Reino de Simba. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Caminhos da Floresta